This relates generally to power transfer systems and, more particularly, to systems that transfer power wirelessly.
It is often desirable to transfer power between a source of power and equipment that requires power. In some systems, a user must manually plug a power cable into equipment that requires power. In other systems, power cables can be eliminated by transferring power wirelessly.
Challenges may arise in using wireless power transfer systems effectively. Alignment issues and other issues may make wireless power transfer systems cumbersome and inefficient.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved systems for transferring power wirelessly to equipment that uses power.